


What Lovers Do. {Part Two}

by melikaioke



Category: Code Black (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-10
Updated: 2015-12-10
Packaged: 2018-05-05 23:32:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5394377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melikaioke/pseuds/melikaioke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Second part to What Lovers Do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Lovers Do. {Part Two}

Leanne smirked up at him, she could feel her cheeks grow hotter at their actions. Neal couldn’t help but match her smile, his hand coming up to run along her jaw. 

“You are beautiful.”

He got another blush out of her and he leaned forward again, his lips replacing his finger tips. Leanne breathed out, her eyes slipping closed. She never knew that he could make her feel like this, like she was losing her mind. But his touch was soft and his kisses were like the sweet taste of berries. Neal continued to kiss along her jaw and then down her neck. 

She moved her hands from his sides and up his back, her fingertips on fire as she wanted to feel his skin. Neal moved down her neck and to the exposed part of her collarbone, when he got a moan from his actions he smirked against her skin. His hands moving to go to the buttons of her shirt. Leanne stepped back a bit allowing him the room he needed. Without missing a beat Neal got the shirt unbuttoned and then slowly pushed it from her shoulders. He moved the straps of her bra away so he could get more access to her skin. 

Leanne bit at her lip as he moved his lips to trail the rest of her collarbone. His hands moved from her shoulders and down her front, pushing around her sides and up her back. He pushed against her as he moved back up her neck and to her lips. She was intoxicating, she smelt like coconut and it was making his head swim. Neal felt a desire within him that he didn’t even know existed until now. How could he have missed it, ignored it? Their lips danced dangerously together, until she pulled back. 

She received a questioningly look from him, but she just smirked as her hands tugged at his shirt. Not needing any words he let her pull his shirt up, Leanne stood on her tiptoes to get the shirt the rest of the way over his head. When his chest was exposed to her she looked down at him, he was just how she imagined. Delicately toned from going to the gym on occasion, her hands ran down his chest and stomach, leaning forward she pressed her lips against his shoulder. Neal swallowed hard as he watched her, he could watch her forever it seemed. She moved from one shoulder to the other while her hands reached around him, her nails digging into the skin of his back. 

Neal let out a low groan, his hands moving to lift her head. He moved them down, trailing a finger through her cleavage and down. In an instant he put his arms around her and picked her up. Leanne let out a laugh and wrapped her legs around his hips. 

“Couch…”

Laughing again she tilted her head back, “Go to the left.” 

Spinning around Neal carefully maneuvered his way from the kitchen and into the dark hallway. He found the living room quickly and moved towards the large couch. He set her down softly and then pulled her close again. His hands toying with the waist of her pants. Leanne smirked again, her brow raising as he moved to unbutton her jeans. Instead of stopping to think she moved her hands to his belt, meticulously she undid it and then the button of his pants. Neal slipped his hands in the side of her jeans and pushed them off, when he did so it caused her to step back from the force. Her hands letting go of his jeans to push hers off the rest of the way. Stepping out of them she flung them away, when she looked up she noticed he was already a few steps ahead of her. 

Quirking her brow she moved back to him, his hands attacking her body and then going to her back. He whimpered slightly against her neck as he unclasped her bra and slipped it fully from her shoulders. Instead of her hands going to his skin she parted her lower half from him and slipped off her underwear. When she was finished she pushed against his stomach, “Sit on the couch.”

Neal did as he was told, sitting on the couch he watched her. She took his breath away, her body was evident of the two children she carried and birthed, the c-section scar still visible. Her hips full, yet soft, her breasts still perfect after the years. Licking her lips she moved to him, her hands going to his shoulders as she went to straddle him. Her lips connected to his in a soft, controlled kiss. She hovered her hips over him teasingly, Neal moved his hands to her hips and pushed down, but she locked them slightly. Warningly she nipped at his lower lip. Slowly her hand moved from his shoulder and down his chest, her fingers drawing little circles over his skin before moving down his stomach. 

He moved under her touch, she was going to kill him he just knew it. Slipping her hand between them she guided him inside of her. Pushing her hips down slowly she broke away from his kiss, gasping and leaning forward. Neal kept his hands on her hips, letting her be the one to guide. Leanne arched slightly as she pushed him fully inside of her, the hand still on his shoulder gripping at the skin. Neal pushed her neck to the side with his kiss, lightly he licked and nipped at her skin. They sat connected together for a few seconds until she moved her hips forward. The action causing her to moan, her hand moved from between them and to the back of the couch as she continued to move back and then forward with her hips. 

A wave of dizziness filled her mind as she started to move in a faster motion. His hands loosened on her hips and went up the small of her back. Lips parting from her neck to find her mouth. Leanne moaned to him, her body completely taking over as she started to move faster. Panting she broke away from his kiss once again, her head leaning forward, she pressed her cheek against his chin as he started to move in unison with her hips. Leanne could feel her body pulsate as they continued, her skin on fire as his hands moved up and down her back. She moaned out to him, her head lifting as she kissed his lips again. 

Neal gripped at her back, his fingers making red marks along her skin. He returned the kiss feverishly, his teeth grazing along her bottom lip before nipping at it. He tore his lips away from her and went to her neck, it was as if he wasn’t able to get enough of how she tasted. In turn Leanne leaned back, her hair falling over her shoulders as he kissed between her collarbone. He hummed against her skin which caused Leanne to shiver. 

Her hands moved over his chest as they continued to move, each time faster than before. She could feel her head swimming as her body came closer and closer to a release. Biting her lip she gripped to him, Neal knew she was getting close. Her body was tightening around him and that just made him move faster. Letting out a moan she lifted her head, her nails digging into his skin. 

“Neal…”

Her voice was low, raspy and full of something he never thought he would have. Neal panted up to her, his breath hot against her neck. Leanne moaned again, her brows furrowing together as she could no longer contain herself. She tensed and arched her back to him, his hands flattening against her back as he completely lost himself in her. He moaned out to her and willed her to do the same, he didn’t have to wait much longer as she called out to him again, her body fully giving away to him. 

He wrapped his arms around her loosely as her body came down from its high. Their hips started to slow and when they completely stopped she leaned her forehead against his shoulder. Their chests rose and fell together as they desperately tried to control their breathing. Leanne moved her head to the side, humming softly as she relaxed against him. He leaned his head back against the couch and sighed, his arms falling slightly only to lift and rub gently on her back. After a few minutes she lifted her head and looked up at him. Reaching up she traced her finger along his jawbone, her actions receiving a hum and a slight grasp to her back. 

“I don’t want to move.”

Leanne gave him a throaty laugh before sitting up and starting to rise off of him. He grabbed her hand as she went to move away, his look pleading. 

“Neal, I’m just going to grab a blanket.”  
He sheepishly smiled at her and let go of her hand, “That’s okay.”

Smirking over at him she walked to the chair on the far side of the room, grabbing the blanket that was folded on its arm she went back to him. Neal moved a bit so they could lay side by side on the couch, he waited until she settled in front of him before pulling the blanket over the bottom half of their bodies. They conformed perfectly to each other on the couch. He moved her hair over her shoulder and leaned forward, kissing the freckles he found there. 

Leanne smiled and shifted against him. Silence took over the room as she stared at the blank television. Neal took to drawing small circles on her skin, only stopping when she spoke. 

“Is this…” she bit her bottom lip. “We can’t do this again.”

He sighed, his hand resting against her shoulder. 

“Why not?”

She turned slightly, her brow raising at his question.

“Because, it's unprofessional...it was rash, and completely out of the blue.”

Laughing softly he moved his hand down her arm. 

“It was not out of the blue, Leanne.”

“I...disagree, Neal.”

She turned her head back to face the television, her cheek resting softly against his arm. 

“All the years of flirting, the small touches...you really think that was out of the blue? It was three years, and more built up.”

Leanne went to protest, her nose wrinkling as she glanced briefly on those years. He wasn’t wrong. Neal knew her before the accident, knew her demeanor and her flirtation. And then after the accident he still chose to stick around, to still be her friend. 

“It’s going to make things awkward at work.”

“Only if you make them…”  
He moved to prop himself up more on the arm of the couch. 

“Listen, if you don’t want to do this then tell me...but I’m not going to forget about this night, about you finally letting me in.”

Biting her lip she closed her eyes, her hand moving up to touch the arm she was laying her head on. 

“I don’t want to forget either…”

Leaning forward again he kissed her shoulder, “Then let’s make sure we don’t.”


End file.
